Wedding Bell Greens
by NoDrogs
Summary: Fourth in the KasySheki series...Kim Possible and Shego are getting married!
1. Something Old

-1

Wedding Bell Greens

Chapter 1: Something Old…

By: NoDrogs

This is a Kim Possible / Shego romance story, Fourth in the 'Small Possibilities' series. Kim Possible, Shego, and associated characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation and are used without permission for non-profit reasons. Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible are my own creations, permission is given for people to use them in their own artwork and stories, as long as I get a mention.

The photo Kim has is based on a picture by Rina Cat.

Shego climbed off the plane, into the warm Florida sunshine. She was dressed appropriately; a bright green tank top helped cover and support her firm chest, while a black pair of shorts covered her lower down. On her feet were a pair of low-healed green shoes, and Shego carried her green gym bag slung easily over one shoulder. Inside the bag, disguised as a first aid kit and a small, household tool kit were Shego's 'Special Tools'… lock picks, security system detectors, and more. Shego had actually been amused when the bag was sent through an explosives detector; thanks to the meteorite, Shego had no need to carry explosives. Shego didn't plan to use any of those tools or her explosive powers on this trip, but one should always be prepared. A lesson a certain ex-cheerleader following her should have remembered.

"Gah… it's so hot!" complained Kim, following Shego. She was carrying a much smaller gym bag, one that was a bright red. Tucked inside were a few emergency supplies and a book on child care she had been reading on the plane ('Logical Child Raising, by Spock'). Kim was dressed for Middleton, in a long sleeve shirt and her trademark loose-fit pants.

"Should have dressed appropriately." said Shego, smirking and enjoying the looks people were giving her.

"It's FALL." said Kim. "You know, when it gets cold? At least, in normal places."

"Welcome to South Florida." said Shego. "And remember, this trip was your idea."

"Well, Dad had said there was no way HE was going to tell her. And you did volunteer." said Kim.

Shego chuckled. "Come on, it could have been worse."

"Yeah, I could be wearing a wool sweater." grumbled Kim.

"Tell you what." said Shego. "Let's get the luggage, and check into a hotel so we can go change."

"Please and thank you." said Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whe' mommy? Whe' mom?" demanded Kasy Ann Possible, glaring angrily at Ron.

Ron sighed, and explained for what seemed like the hundredth time (an exaggeration. It had only been thirty-four). "Mommy and Mom had to go down to South Florida to see your mom's… mommy's… um… Monique? Which one is Kim? Mommy or Mom?"

"Mommy." called Monique, from the kitchen area. "Mom is Shego, Mommy is Kimmy."

"Right." said Ron. "Your mommy and mom went to see mommy's daddy's mommy and tell her that she and mom are getting married."

Kasy's one year old mind tried to understand that, but soon gave up. "Whe' mommy? Whe' mom?" she demanded again.

Sheki, in the mean while, was playing with Rufus and a chew ring. To be exact, Sheki was throwing the plastic ring like a Frisbee, then Rufus was going over to where it lay down and pulling it back to Sheki. The naked mole rat, used to riding around in Ron's pocket, was getting very tired.

"Monique! You got lunch ready yet?" called Ron, noticing his best non-human friend's exhaustion.

"Got it." said Monique, coming out of the kitchen and carrying a tray. Balanced on it was two sandwiches and a bowl of chips… her and Ron's lunch… and two bowls of apple sauce with little cookies surrounding them. "You wouldn't BELIEVE where Shego had the cookies hidden."

"Well, these ARE her and Kim's kids." pointed out Ron. "Probably worried about them trying to sneak into the cookies."

"Right." said Monique. "And that's why 'Not for Ron or Rufus' written on the side of the box?"

"Well…" said Ron.

"In Kim's handwriting?" continued Monique.

Ron chose not to answer. Instead, he turned to Kasy. "Lunch time!"

The two pale-skinned girls were soon using their cookies to scoop up and eat the applesauce. Ron and Monique, the designated babysitters, were sitting and eating on Shego's oversized couch. The couch reminded Ron of something. "Oh, Monique… do you want the bed or the couch tonight?"

Monique blinked. "Wait a minute… I thought this was a three bedroom apartment. Since Kasy and Sheki share a room, shouldn't there be two beds free?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Have you SEEN the spare bedroom?"

"No bed?" guessed Monique.

"No bed, no table stand, no bookcase…" said Ron, as if reciting off a list.

"No furniture?" said Monique, summing up the list.

"None at all." confirmed Ron. "Just a bunch of padded mats on the walls and floor, and a heavy punching bag in the middle of the room."

"Sparring room?" said Monique.

Sheki looked up. "Dojo." said the raven-haired girl, obviously concentrating hard to say the word correctly.

Monique, curious, got up and walked over to the door. The room was much as Ron had described it: The walls, floor, and even the ceiling covered in some yellow, padded material. The punching bag, dangling from the middle of the room, was covered in the same material. On one wall, opposite the door, someone had used black paint to draw a set of circles, and then a humanoid outline; obviously targets.

"What's with the color?" said Monique, frowning at all the yellow. She had expected either white and pink (Kim's usual decorating colors) or green and black (Shego's).

"Wade said that's the only color the fabric comes in." said Ron. "It's some sort of new military material… doesn't burn, doesn't scorch, and is almost totally indestructible."

"Plasma target practice?" said Monique, after a moment's thought.

"Pwactice time?" asked Kasy, waddling over clumsily after having finished her lunch. Her hands were already starting to glow.

Monique glanced at Ron. Ron shrugged. "Hey, why not…" said Ron. "It'll make sure they sleep well during their nap."

Monique was a little surprised that the girls not only had a practice routine, but actually followed it. First was range/accuracy. Despite their youth, the two girls were already developing radically different styles. Kasy favored a two hand approach, aiming at the target with one hand, then the other. Sheki, on the other hand, clutched her hands together, with her two pointer fingers pointing out at the target. Kasy's blasts came faster, the green glow balls she threw easily filling the smallest ring of the target. Sheki's blasts were much more compact and better aimed… while Kasy occasionally missed the center of the target, Sheki always hit exactly where she was aiming. Next was strength tests, with both girls 'blasting' at the punching bag. Kasy used both hands, and fired a blast powerful enough that it knocked the red-haired girl back onto her bottom and actually got the bag swinging back and forth a little. Sheki, on the other hand, used a series of 'shots', trying to time them to get the bag to rock back and forth like a swing.

The practice wore both girls out, and by the time it was over they were both yawning. Monique carried Sheki to the nursery, while Ron carried Kasy. Monique noticed that the bottom of the crib was lined with a yellow blanket, the same material in the training room.

"I'm surprised Shego has them training, considering how young they are." said Monique.

Ron shrugged. "I got the impression it was Kim's idea… apparently, if Shego or one of the twins goes too long without discharging, the energy 'builds up' and starts triggering even when they don't want to use it. Since Shego and the girls were having to use their powers anyway, Kim decided they might as well be practicing using them better."

"Shego practices in there also?" asked Monique, curious.

"I've seen her plasma punching the bag a few times." admitted Ron. "But when she needs range practice, she goes outdoors somewhere… with her experience, shooting a plasma bolt across a room to hit a target just isn't much of a challenge."

"Wonder what the girl DOES consider a challenge." muttered Monique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I doing this again?" muttered Shego.

"Nana's family, she needs to be told, and you offered to tell her." said Kim. "I offered to tell your grandmother."

Shego grumbled. "Some of us don't WANT to be reminded of who we're related to. This is going to be so embarrassing. 'Hi there! Me and your grand daughter are shagging, big time! And let me tell you, she's a…'"

"SHEGO!" Kim said, blushing hard. "Anyway, you're one to talk about embarrassing. You proposed to me in the middle of a busy airport."

"I wanted to propose to you as soon as I knew my brothers had been told, AND with your family present." said Shego. "That just happened to be the airport."

A grumbling Shego and a still blushing Kim entered the Golden Gun Girls retirement home.

Kim knocked on the door of Nana's room.

Nana Possible opened the door. "Oh! Kimmy… I'm sorry, I was just talking to my friend and lost track of the time."

Kim and Shego looked through the doorway to see, sitting at the table and sipping a cup of tea…

"MRS. LIPSKY?" said Kim and Shego at the same time.

Mrs. Lipsky look up. "Oh! It's that nice Shego girl. And… um… Kim Possible, right? How did the treatment work?"

"Treatment?" said Kim. "Oh, that… Um, fine… Actually, Dr. Drakken kind of helped me with something else, which is why Shego and I are here…"

Shego frowned. "You expect me to tell them both?"

"Well, they ARE both here…" said Kim.

"Is this a family thing?" said Mrs. Lipsky. "Because I can leave…"

"No no no…" said Kim. "I definitely think you should stay and hear this."

Shego growled softly to Kim, "I'm going to get you for this, Possible…"

Kim Possible, Shego, Mrs. Lipsky, and Nana Possible were soon sitting around Nana's kitchen table, a freshly baked pan of lemon bars resting on the table.

"You know, " commented Mrs. Lipsky said to Shego. "You're not getting any younger. You really ought to think about finding a good man, getting married, and having some kids."

"Oh, I'm all set for those last two." said Shego. "Um… Kimmy, you want to get the ball rolling on this?"

Kim cleared her throat. "Um, Mrs. Lipsky, your son Drakken… I mean Drew… Do you know where he is right now?"

"Of course I do, dear." said Mrs. Lipsky. "He's in that nice Prison 13 place after one of his schemes for world domination failed."

"You KNOW about that?" said Shego, shocked.

"Please!" said Mrs. Lipsky. "I am that boy's mother. What type of mother would I be if I didn't know he was a megalomaniac scientist who is constantly dreaming up mad schemes to conquer the planet?"

"But he IS brilliant." said Nana Possible. "You should be very proud."

"Um, Nana… Super villain…" pointed out Kim.

"Wait a minute…" said Shego. "How come you went with that whole 'radio doctor' thing?"

"Had to build up my boy's confidence." said Mrs. Lipsky. "If Drew knew he couldn't fool his mother, his poor little ego would be crushed."

"You see, Kim, it's very hard for a child to keep secrets from his or her mother, or even grandmother." said Nana.

"Oh, you might be surprised…" said Kim.

"Is this about my new great grandchildren?" asked Nana.

"Yes, it… WAIT!" Kim frowned. "Dad said he didn't tell you anything about that!"

"Like I said, it's hard for a child to keep secrets from his mother." said Nana. "He didn't mention it, but I knew he as worried about something involving you… so I called up that nice Mrs. Director."

"You know Doctor Director?" said Kim.

"Doctor Director? Oh, you mean Betty. No, I was talking about Bertha Director… she's little Betty's mom." said Nana.

"Huh, and I thought Wade had connections." said Shego. She frowned. "Wait… if you knew Drakken was evil, then that means…"

"I knew you were a sidekick." said Mrs. Lipsky. "Still, Bertha says you've reformed… I just hope my little Drew can find someone else to help him with his little hobby."

"Trying to take over the world isn't a hobby." said Kim. "It's… it's… an obsession."

"Ok, so Drew can get a little focused." said Mrs. Lipsky. "I still remember when he tried to make a Snowman Hank model… vowed it was going to be the biggest and best model ever, even if he had to stay home from the college fraternity rush to build it."

"Awk-weird." muttered Kim.

"Very." agreed Shego, softly. "Um… can we get back on topic? Which is me and Kim?"

"Yes, dears?" said Nana. "Here, have another lemon bar, while they're warm."

"Drakken mixed up this… retrovirus." said Shego, even as she took a lemon bar.

"Retrovirus?" said Nana. "Oh, you mean that short lived genetic and hormonal resequenced synthetic-viral infector?"

Shego blinked. "Um, yeah… you heard about it?"

"Oh, I was just telling her about that." said Mrs. Lipsky. "In his last letter to me, I had asked little Drew-poo…"

"Drew-poo?" said Kim.

"Hey, it's not as bad as little bubble butt." said Shego.

Mrs. Lipsky went on, ignoring the byplay. "…when he was planning to have children, and he started ranting about whatever he was working on before he decided to take a nice, long vacation in Prison 13."

"Ah, that…" said Shego. "Apparently…. He used my DNA in that viral thingie in order to impregnate Kimmy and we're going to get married.". Shego said the last sentence in a rush.

"Oh dear…" said Mrs. Lipsky. "So, you're SURE they're not Drew's?"

"Positive." said Kim. She pulled out a photo of the twins, taken just a few days ago. Sheki was absolutely adorable in a pink dress, but Kasy had refused to wear a dress and was instead just wearing a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt. It didn't help that Kasy had, somewhere between the Middleton Haute D'Style shop and the photographer, gotten her hair totally mussed up. "See? Greenish skin, not blue."

"Oh, green has always been my favorite color." said Nana. She looked at the picture. "Oh, Kimmy! They have your eyes."

"Um, and your ok with this?" said Kim, nervously.

"Well, dear, I do wish you had made sure to get married BEFORE getting pregnant." said Nana. She sighed. "Still, I suppose kids these days have to rush everywhere."

"Hello?" said Kim. "Have you noticed that Shego is female?"

"Well, of course she is." said Nana. "While I was deeply in love with your grandfather, Kimmy, I'll admit I experimented a bit while in the Navy Underwater Demolition Team…"

"Too much info, Nana!" said Kim.

"Huh, both sides of your family are into experimentation." said Shego.

"SHEGO!"

"Seriously, Kim." said Nana. "When you've watched as much Jerry Springer as me, the thought of your granddaughter being a lesbian doesn't seem as shocking.". She frowned, then looked at Shego. "You are a female, right? Not just a guy pretending to be female?"

"She's female." said Kim. "I've checked…". Kim felt herself blushing at what she had just said.

"Female through and through." said Shego, grinning at seeing her Kimmy blush again. "Anyway, Kim and I came here to invite you to the wedding.". Shego considered for a moment. "Um, would you like to come also, Mrs. Lipsky?"

"Of course, I'd be delighted." said Mrs. Lipsky. "Just as long as it's not on a Tuesday."

"What's on Tuesday?" said Kim.

"Bingo night." said Nana Possible and Mrs. Lipsky together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight." said the blonde haired woman, talking to Dr. Drakken through a thick layer of bullet proof glass, in the Prison 13's visiting area. "You don't WANT to break out of this place?"

"Last time I saw her, Shego seemed a little upset with me." said Dr. Drakken. "Apparently, she thinks my little impregnator infector broke our 'No Cloning' agreement. I figured this is the safest place available."

"Well, she and Kim are definitely getting it on." the woman said, frowning in envy.

"Anyway." said Dr. Drakken, waving a hand. "The prison has a very well stocked electronics area, to encourage us prisoners to learn a legitimate trade and to reform. I have access to all the parts I need, thanks to the In-terror-net server hidden here I have full communications with my counterparts in the world of evil, and there's no way Kim Possible can foil my plans this time."

"And why is that exactly?" asked the blonde.

"Look, it's simple." said Dr. Drakken. "Every time I tried to defeat Kim Possible, she'd break into my lair and I'd have to run away, or I'd get thrown in prison. But now that I'm IN prison, there's nothing she can do to me! I'm safe! Bwa-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ok…" said the blonde woman. "Fr-EAKY. But let's focus here."

"Yes." said Dr. Drakken, calming down. "I've decided to take the long term view to world domination…"

"Twenty years to life will do that to a guy." commented the blonde.

Dr. Drakken, having plenty of experience ignoring cutting remarks from his time with Shego, just went on. "Obviously, if we have this Keki and Shasy…"

"Sheki and Kasy." said the woman.

"Whatever." said Dr. Drakken. "If we have them, we can raise them into being into super generals of EVIL! And with them leading my army of robots, I'll be unstoppable!"

"Ahem!"

"I mean, " said Dr. Drakken, correcting himself hastily, "We'll be unstoppable."

"And I…" said Adrena Lynn, "Will finally have what I want from Kim Possible! Wild, passionate se… Er, I mean, respect!"


	2. Something New

Wedding Bell Greens

Chapter 2: Something New…

By: NoDrogs

This is the fourth in the 'Small Possibilities' series. Kim Possible, Shego, Ron, Monique, and other associated characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation and are used without permission for non-profit reasons. Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible are my own creations, permission is given for people to use them in their own artwork and stories, as long as I get a mention. This is a Kim/Shego and Ron/Monique romance story, you have been warned.

Monique sighed, laying back on the large king sized bed. The bedroom was a surprisingly harmonious mix of both Kim and Shego's styles. The carpet was cream white, with the bed in the middle of the room covered in light, pearl pink sheets. The walls were painted a sea-froth green. It was the ceiling, however, that was the highlight of the room, literally. Painted in Shego's second favorite color (jet black), there were thousands of tiny bulbs attached to the ceiling, designed to look like stars. They could be turned up to brightly light the room or, as now, turned down to just look like a moonless night sky.

The room was gorgeous, but it wasn't Monique's own bedroom. Somehow, when Monique had agreed to be a temporary live-in baby sitter for Shego and Kim's trip, she hadn't expected insomnia to be a problem. Probably because she had expected Kasy and Sheki to run her and Ron ragged. Monique hadn't counted on how plasma practice had left the two little girls so exhausted. "Wish I could get ALL my babysitting jobs to throw plasma around." Monique muttered, then stood up. Maybe some warm milk or something would help her get to sleep.

In the living room, Monique discovered that Ron had apparently had no trouble falling asleep on the large, oversized green couch. Monique wondered where Shego had gotten that piece of furniture, and if Club Banana sold one so that Monique could get it using her employee discount. 'Dream on, girlfriend' she thought to herself. 'Something that nice is WAY out of your price range. Must be nice to be a rich ex-thief, even if the person you love won't let you spend any of that money on her.'

Monique glanced at the top edge of the couch. Rufus was laying there, snoring. A pink pillow-case was draped over Rufus, like a blanket. Monique couldn't help smiling. The way Ron doted on his little pocket-dwelling chum was cute, in a very Ron-ish way. Monique yawned, then considered. The couch did look very comfortable, and more attractive then trying to go to sleep in the bed where her best girl friend and her super powered fiancee slept in regularly, and did who-knows-what with each other. All Monique knew was that she had found several sets of replacement pink sheets in the linen closet, very recently purchased.

"Move over, Ronny." said Monique, softly. She lifted the pink sheet Ron had taken from the bed and laid down beside. Ron was clad in a pair of dark blue cotton pajamas, compared to the light purple satin nightgown Monique was wearing. Ron didn't awaken as she laid down next to him, merely snuggled up close against her. Monique relaxed. Somehow, she felt safe with Ron, even if most of the kids at Middleton High considered Ron a buffoon. It was all part of the 'Ron Charm', as Ron sometimes called it… the heart of a perfect chivalrous knight, in the body of a jester who could always make Monique laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't make me laugh." said Shego. She yawned. "You expect me to get up at five AM, and NOT stop for coffee?"

"Some of us make sure to get our sleep." said Kim. "And don't try to spend the entire night… um… you know."

"How kyuuuuuute." said Shego, drawing the word out and batting her eyelashes. "You're still SHY."

Kim blushed, even though she knew that was exactly the reaction the statuesque woman was look for.

"Anyway." said Shego, moving to get in line at the Farbuck's. "I don't recall you complaining last night. Well, unless you complained after you stuffed that pillow in your face."

"It was a hotel." said Kim. "As in, not sound proofed the way our condo bedroom in Middleton is." She sighed. "Fine, we'll get coffee… just so long as we're not late for our flight."

"Oh, if you think the line is too long…" said Shego, smirking devilishly. Kim didn't even have to glance down to know that the other woman's hands were beginning to glow.

"No plasma blasting!" said Kim, firmly. "You remember the rules. I don't do the puppy dog pouting on you in public, you don't power up in public."

"Rules were meant to be…" started Shego, then glared. Kim was doing it. The puppy dog pout…. Shego sighed, then bent over to kiss Kim. Shego's hands, no longer glowing, reached up to cradle the younger woman's face. "Fine… one quick double latte, no more powering up, and then right to the airport. I promise."

Kim smiled, almost purring in pleasure after the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego and Kim stopped outside of the door to their condo/apartment. The front door of the condo was closed by the most complex mechanical lock on the planet. Shego, being Shego, had insisted on only the best… and then never bothered to use a key.

"You know, a key would be faster." said Kim.

"Not THAT much faster." said Shego, kneeling by the door and sliding one of her handmade lock picks into the lock, then using a pair of mini-pliers to turn it. "Anyway, this way is more fun. Have to keep my hand in…". She glanced lewdly up at Kim, and smirked when the other woman blushed. Shego may have retired from the super villainy game, but making Kim blush was way too much fun to give up.

"Only you would try to make breaking into your own home a source of innuendo." said Kim, trying to regain her composure.

"In your end oh?" said Shego, looking down at the small metal lock pick she had just pulled from the door knob. "Well, it's a bit small, but…"

"SHEGO!" hissed Kim, blushing furiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuckling softly, Shego opened the door of the apartment and stepped inside… then stopped suddenly. Kim, following close, bumped into the taller woman's body and then peeked over Shego's shoulder. There, laying on the couch, were Monique and Ron. One of them, in the middle of the night, had managed to kick the sheets down.

Shego started to grin, then yelped in surprise as Kim yanked her backwards. Kim placed one hand firmly over Shego's mouth, to keep her from saying anything, and closed the door softly with the other hand.

"Shego, be good." said Kim, as firmly as she could.

Shego pulled Kim's hand down from her mouth. "Aw, but Kimmy… I'm so much more FUN when I'm naughty."

"Kim teasing, fine." said Kim. "Ron and Monique are off limits."

Shego nodded. Kim then picked up the suitcase that Shego and she had packed for their one day / one night trip to Florida and dropped it, loudly, on the floor. She then pulled her key out, not having Shego's burglary skills, and used it to open the door, complete with some unnecessary key rattling.

When Kim opened the door, Ron was sitting up, sleepily, and Monique was standing in the kitchen, apparently fixing herself a glass of water. The affected innocence was somewhat ruined by the fact that the sheet the two had been sleeping under was now midway between the couch and the kitchen.

"Hi, guys." said Kim. "How were the twins."

"Perfect angels." said Monique.

"Angels?" said Shego. "Something must be wrong with them…"

"Did you and Ron have a good time?" said Kim.

"Us?" said Monique, a little too hastily. "We were fine. Just tucked the little ones in and then went to bed. Beds. Plural, because I slept in there and Ron slept on the couch.". She pointed.

"Uh-huh." said Shego. "Um, you do know you're pointing at the dojo?"

"Shego." said Kim. "So, guys, why don't you two get changed and we can all go out for breakfast."

"Breakfast Nacos!" cheered Ron. Even after graduating from high school, Ron was still addicted to every possible variation of his Americanized-Mexican creation, the Naco. Monique smiled. There was something comforting about a man who was that predictable.

"Whatever." said Shego. "I'll go wake the twins up and get them ready while you two lo… while you two change."

"Was she about to call us losers?" asked Ron.

"Um, probably." said Monique, although she suspected that the word Shego had been planning to use had a 'V' instead of an 'S'.

"You know Shego." said Kim. "Always has to push the envelope. I'll go help her get Kasy and Sheki ready, and you two change clothes."

"Man, I don't know what Kim sees in that girl." said Ron. "Sure, she's gorgeous, has super powers, and legs that… I'm just going to stop talking now."

"You know, she's not the only girl around here with legs." said Monique. She walked to the bedroom where she had left her overnight clothes, pulling the night gown up a bit to show off her own legs.

Ron just stared for a bit, then shook his head as she closed the door. "Rufus, was she… you know… flirting with me?"

Rufus nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrena Lynn paced back and forth in the warehouse. Even though Dr. Drakken was renting this warehouse, through a proxy and using the money he had made selling off many of his inventions, Drakken still insisted on calling it an abandoned warehouse. If Adrena had her way, she would have abandoned it herself, but Drakken had insisted she come here to see his latest creations.

Apparently, using the In-terror-net, Dr. Drakken could connect with an automated manufacturing facility. Once he had finished designing something in the Prison 13 labs, he had the automated manufacturing facility turn out his latest product, and it was that product Adrena was waiting for.

"Hello? Testing, testing… is this thing on? I can't see anything"

Adrena sighed and walked over to where a large communication center was covered with a dust sheet. She pulled the sheet off. "I'm here, Drakken Poo." she said.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." said Dr. Drakken, frowning. "It sounds too much like what my mom calls me."

Adrena batted her eyelashes, calling on all her thespian skills to seem adoring, attentive, and straight. Dealing with numerous male television producers who were just as evil and shallow (if not quite as blue) as Drakken came to her aid. "Anything for you, Drakkie-Poo." she said. "Now, what do you have to help me crash Kim and Shego's wedding?" She paused for a second, thinking. "It's not one of those collars again, is it? Because your last two tries with those worked out so not well."

"It's true that Gemini and Aviarious both failed, despite using my superior technology." said Dr. Drakken. "But fear not! What I have is better then mind control collars! I present…"

Dr. Drakken, in his prison cell, pushed a button. The button didn't really do anything, it just looked more dramatic to have a button to push. "The Cee-Cees!"

Triggered by hearing their name, seven robots stepped out of the shadows. Each was identical, in the shape of a humanoid female figure, a little shorter then Shego but taller then Kim Possible. Their skin was colored mustard yellow, clashing with their ice-blue swimsuit outfits.

"Not exactly color coordinated." commented Adrena.

"The skin color was not my decision." said Dr. Drakken. "The military lab that developed this Synthetic Spider Silk Fabric is working on trying to dye it camouflage colors, but the only color available on the market was yellow. Now, if Shego was still working for me, I could have her steal some but…"

"Shego's gone over to Kim's side." said Adrena, interrupting. "You have to work with me. And I DON'T appreciate it when you keeping comparing me with Shego."

"Oh, sorry…" said Dr. Drakken. "It's just that you and she are so… different. But that's good! I like you much better, even if you don't… um, I'm just going to shut up now."

Adrena walked over to the Cee-Cees, examining them. Suddenly, she lashed out at one with a side kick, trying to duplicate a move that she had seen Kim Possible execute flawlessly. The robot barely seemed to move, but Adrena found her foot completely missing her target.

"FrEAKY." commented Adrena, pulling her foot back.

"Yes, I've programmed my girls with every piece of data I could get on Kim and Shego's fighting styles. Including all that TV news camera footage you were able to provide of Kim Possible." said Dr. Drakken. He frowned. "Kind of odd, though, how you had all those video tapes just laying around in your bedroom… Shego was the same way…"

"Now, Drakkie Poo…" said Adrena, trying to distract Drakken from that train of thought. "Anything I can do to help. So, have you found out where and when the wedding is going to be?"

"Oh, yes." said Dr. Drakken. "Thanks to a special source, I have discovered that the wedding will be held in Canada in just a few weeks.". Drakken did NOT mention who the source was… quite frankly, he didn't feel that admitting his mother had been invited to his arch-nemesis's and former-side-kick's wedding would do much for his street credit as a mad genius scientist.

"Purrrrfect…" said Adrena. "I hope it's going to be a long wedding, because it's going to be a short honeymoon!"

_Sorry it's so short. Yes, the last line is a blatant rip-off of Spaceballs, but I prefer to think of it as homage. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter 'Something borrowed', which will feature Kim and Shego's wedding. _


	3. Something Stolen

-1Wedding Bell Greens

Chapter 3: Something Borrowed…

By: NoDrogs

This is the fourth in the 'Small Possibilities' series. Kim Possible, Shego, Ron, Monique, and other associated characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation and are used without permission for non-profit reasons. Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible are my own creations, permission is given for people to use them in their own artwork and stories, as long as I get a mention. This is a Kim/Shego and Ron/Monique romance story, you have been warned.

"Places, people… the wedding rehearsal is about to start…" the wedding coordinator called, in the middle of the church building.

Kim and Shego, both dressed in casual clothing except for their shoes, stood in the back of the cathedral. Monique had gleefully accepted the chance to design the outfits for Kim and Shego's wedding. Since this was just a rehearsal, the only people here was the wedding coordinator and the people who would be directly involved in the ceremony. Since part of the ceremony was Kim and Shego walking down the aisle, the two women were wearing the footwear that Monique had selected for their wedding outfits. Shego was wearing a pair of green flats, while Kim was perched on a pair of high-heeled platform pink shoes. The towering footwear made Kim's height equal to Shego's, and the two were conversing in soft whispers, in deference to the fact that one of them had a rather bad hangover.

"Oooh… my head…"

"What you get for being a bad girl and drinking too much."

"You're enjoying this."

"Oh yeah. Hey, it was your idea… 'Kim has a bridal shower, Shego has a bachelor's party'. Not my fault you can't handle your liquor."

Monique walked over, rubbing her own head. "You two good to go?"

"I'm fine." said Shego. "Kimmy's not so good… guess I missed one heck of a bridal shower."

Kim pouted. "Nana called them Long Island Iced Teas… how was I supposed to know they were alcoholic? Anyway, where did you take the guys for your Bachelor's party?"

"Well…" drawled Shego. "We started with the strip club…"

"YOU TOOK MY DAD TO A STRIP CLUB?" said Kim, then immediately regretted it as her head felt like it was splitting open.

"Hey, they served some great drinks." said Shego. "Besides, we only stayed there long enough to serve my purpose."

"What, totally embarrassing me and my dad?" said Kim.

Shego grinned. "That too… actually, I was referring to getting rid of Hego. After the floor show started, he was out of there faster then a speeding bullet."

"I can imagine." said Kim. Somehow, being in a Canadian strip club didn't mesh with the stereotypical 'Truth, Justice, and the Go City Way' image that Hego worked so hard to project. "I'm still kind of surprised you actually relented and invited your brothers to the wedding."

Shego shrugged. "Well, I'm still pretty upset at Hego… but I really wanted Mego and the Wegos here, and the Wegos promised to dog-pile Hego if he even THINKS about asking me to rejoin Team Go. "

"Aren't Wego-A and Wego-B a little young to go to a strip club?" asked Kim.

"Only by a tiny bit." said Shego. "Fortunately, they have me for a sister."

Kim frowned. "You used plasma blasts to get them in?"

"Doy, no." said Shego. She paused a moment. "I got 'em fake I.D.s"

"Shego!" said Kim, frowning. "You're supposed to be reforming."

"Right, reforming." agreed Shego. "As in, close to but not 100 reformed yet."

Kim rolled her eyes. Still, she consoled herself, sneaking two slightly-underage siblings into a strip club was nothing compared to stealing experimental military equipment or trying to hold the planet ransom. "So, where did you 'guys' go next?"

"Places, places!" said the wedding coordinator, hustling Kim and Shego into position behind the main doors of the marriage chapel. Standing in front of Kim and Shego were Ron and Monique. Ron and Monique were both wearing child-carrying harnesses; Ron had Sheki Go strapped to his chest and was carrying a small pillow, while Monique had Kasy Ann and was holding a basket of flowers. Kim had wanted to involve their two daughters in the wedding, as ring bearer and flower girl. Since the two were too young to walk, Ron and Monique were assisting. Behind Kim and Shego was Dr. Possible and Mrs. Dr. Possible.

The selected music began to play, and Ron and Monique (carrying Sheki and Kasy) started forth.

"Oh, a couple of bars…" said Shego. She and Kim began to walk down the aisle, Kim having a little trouble due to her shoes. "We ended at a country western bar where your dad tried to get people to do 'square root dancing'."

"You're kidding." said Kim. "How drunk was he?"

"Don't worry about it, we all got home safe and sound." said Shego. She thought back to the bar last night.

The bar was filled with stale cigarette smoke and the smell of cheap beer. Country music played loudly, which would normally have driven Shego running. However, she was getting drunk enough that it didn't seem worth it to try to drag the small group to yet another bar.

Mego and the Wegos had headed back for their apartments soon after the group had left the strip joint. Ron had dropped out of the party early also. The second bar they had stopped at had actually allowed Ron to try to mix his own drink. After drinking his third or fourth self-made 'Mar-go-REET-Oh!', Ron had passed out. Rufus, who had been nibbling from a bowl of cheese-balls, had drunk the last half of the drink and then gone with Ron after Shego had managed to pick up the lanky man and get him into a taxi. Somewhat to Shego's surprise, Dr. Possible and Will Dhu was still keeping up with Shego.

Shego looked around the bar. To tell the truth, what she was in the mood for wasn't another drink. She saw Dr. Possible staggering toward the live music group, and then spotted the couple by the bar.

The couple was easy to spot. The man was easily the biggest guy in the bar, brightly tattooed with heavily muscled arms sticking out of his sleeve-less leather jacket. The woman with him had red hair, but that was about her only similarity to Kim. Her hair was garishly colored, obviously from a bottle. Her laugh, in response to something the man had said, was high pitched and nasally, unlike the warm laughs and soft giggles of Shego's Kimmy. Unlike Kim's baggy, comfortable clothing, she was wearing a tight top and skirt. The woman fumbled in her purse, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

Shego grinned and moved toward the woman. The woman had the cigarette to her lips and was reaching for a book of matches from the bar top. Shego flicked her thumb against her fingers, and caused her thumb to ignite with green flames, as if she had lit a match. Shego held her thumb up to the woman's cigarette, lighting it. "Hi there, cutie…" said Shego, doing her best to sound seductive. "Wanna ditch the gorilla and have some real fun?"

The woman blinked, looking at Shego in shock. With her looks and outfit, she must be used to guys coming up and asking her out; apparently, though, this was the first time a pale skinned super-powered woman had asked her out.

The gorilla-like drinker got to his face, his porcine features screwed up in confusion. "Hey…" he said. "We don't like your kind in here." he said, deciding on being pugnacious.

"Oh, don't like people with working brains here?" said Shego, smirking. Her eyes glanced down over the man's physique, and sniffed dismissively. "Relax, Tiny… it's not like you'd know what to do with a real woman anyway."

Shego was an expert when it came to taunting and mocking. After years of practice with pushing Dr. Drakken's buttons, this man was easy prey. The man growled in wordless rage and swung a meaty fist which would have broken Shego's nose if Shego had allowed it to land.

Even in her drunken state, Shego found that the large man's movements to be slow and she easily side stepped. She grabbed the man's arm as it swung past and tugged, causing the man to spin completely around. If Shego had wanted to, she could have knocked the man unconscious with a single blow. Instead, Shego just placed a hand on the man's back and shoved him forward, sprawling onto the bar floor. The man got back to his feet, and was joined by two of his friends.

Shego grinned. "Fight night tonight…" she said to herself. Sparring with Kim was fine most of the time, but tonight she wanted to kick back and do some damage. She moved into a defensive crouch and made a 'come here' gesture with both hands.

Shego blinked, returning to the here and now. "I'm sure we all had a fun evening." she assured Kimmy. Dr. Possible hadn't been involved with the fight at all; he'd been so intent on trying to explain his idea of 'square root dancing' that he never even noticed the hub-bub at the bar. Will Dhu had tried to interfere… after incapacitating two of the men who were trying to clobber Shego, he'd been knocked out himself by a swung chair.

Monique was practicing scattering flower petals, with Kasy's enthusiastic but unskilled assistance; when Kasy threw a handful of petals, it was as likely to land on a bench or Monique as it was to land on the floor. Ron was having a much easier time; Sheki just kept trying to twist around and study every detail of the large building as the group marched down the aisle.

Kim and Shego followed, walking with carefully measured precision. At the wedding, Kim and Shego would both be wearing the dresses Monique designed and carrying bouquets of flowers. For now, they just practiced moving together in the new footwear, and held hands.

Coming up behind them was Kim's parents. Kim had always wanted her father to be there to give her away for her wedding. Kim had been touched when Shego had asked Kim's mom, Mrs. Dr. Possible, if she would give Shego away.

Standing at the alter was the preacher who would be conducting the services, the Maid of Honor, and the Best Man. Since Kim's two best friends were already acting as Assistant Flower Girl and Assistant Ring Bearer, Kim had offered Shego the choice of who the Maid of Honor and Best Man would be. Shego didn't have many female friends; after consideration, she had decided to ask Betty Director to be Maid of Honor. The busy woman had been flattered, and managed to actually schedule a week off from her job as head of Global Justice.

Hego, with his typical arrogance, had assumed that Shego would pick him as the Best Man, despite how he had reacted to the news at first. Kim had been amazed that a man who would try to mind control his own sister would expect her to go on to pick him as the Best Man. Shego, more used to Hego, had not been surprised and had greatly enjoyed informing Hego that it was in fact Mego that she wanted as Best Man.

Mego was beaming with pride as he stood by the alter, next to the leader of Global Justice. Looking at the expression on his face, Shego smiled at him; Mego was actually her favorite brother; she would have picked him for Best Man even if it didn't irritate Hego.

The wedding coordinator stopped them at the alter. "Ok…" the fussy person said. "We're all here… Flower girl and Ring bearer step aside, the couple comes forward here. We have the ceremony, you take the rings…"

"And we'll take those babies… now!"

Kim and Shego whirled, both women dropping instinctively into fighting crouches.

At the back of the church was a woman dressed in a black ninja outfit, complete with a face mask that only left her eyes exposed. Seven yellow-skinned female figures, dressed in blue one-piece suits, stood behind her.

"Take the two children!" the black garbed one shouted.

"Mistress, what if we are unable to take both?" asked one of the yellow-skinned figures.

Adrenna Lynn hissed. These Cee-Cees were different then previous models of robots. For one thing, they actually questioned orders when the orders were incomplete and sought out alternative. Lynn did NOT consider that an improvement, she wanted hench-druids who didn't think for themselves. "Just take whoever seems to be the best fighter, then!" she hissed.

Shego had no idea who these women were, but she had no intention of letting them take Kasy or Sheki… and every intention of making them pay for interrupting the wedding rehearsal. She lifted her hands, both glowing bright green, and hurled a wave of plasma straight down the aisle. The black clad woman yelped and ducked behind one of the yellow figures. The Cee-Cees just stood still, their special spider-silk skin dispersing the powerful energy blast. Metal claws, built into their feet, dug into the building's carpeting, so that Shego's blast couldn't even push them away.

"Attack!" shouted Lynn, and then made her way out the exit doors. She was not a trained fighter, and knew she was no match for either Kim or Shego in hand-to-hand combat. If she wanted Kim, she would first have to prove to the former cheerleader that Lynn was her superior in intellect and Shego's superior in evil.

Shego was a little surprised when the figures seemed unharmed by her plasma blast, but didn't allow that to stop her. After an embarrassing incident where Ron had turned evil, Shego had vowed to never rely solely on her plasma powers. She grabbed the first weapon to come to hand… a large, ornate metal candle stick holder, and prepared herself.

Kim, on the other hand, had kicked off her shoes and was running straight at the seven female robots. Ron, seeing his best bud charging, slipped off his harness and handed a protesting Kasy Ann to Dr. Possible.

Five of the Cee-Cee's dodged around Kim, focused on Kasy and Sheki. "Engaging K-Protocols."

announced the two remaining druids in unison, even as Kim lashed out at the first one. Much to her surprise, it pulled back, avoiding the blow, even as the second Cee-Cee delivered a painful punch to Kim's mid-riff.

Betty Justice pulled a hand gun from a hidden holster and aimed at the five charging Cee-Cee's, careful to avoid the chance of accidentally hitting Kim. Her first few shots were aimed directly at the center of the Cee-Cee's mass, roughly where the heart and lungs would be in a human. The shots only slowed the Cee-Cee's momentarily; the same yellow skin that had absorbed Shego's plasma were also able to block bullets. Betty aimed higher, sending two slugs into the eyes of one of the approaching Cee-Cee's. It raised a hand to block one bullet, but one of Betty's shots had managed to blast the Cee-Cee's left eye. "Engaging A Protocols." said the now one-eyed android as it charged at Betty . The robot snap-kicked Betty's hand, sending the gun flying into the church.

The wedding coordinator was babbling 'This isn't in the plan, this isn't in the plan' even as the coordinator, the priest, Monique, and the two Doctor Possible's backed away from the assault, taking Kasy Ann and Sheki Go with them. Kasy Ann wailed, her hands glowing; obviously eager to try to go in and help her mommas. Sheki Go, on the other hand, was quiet; staring at the fight with a concentration unusual to see in a one year old.

Mego moved to intercept a fourth Cee-Cee. Cee-Cee four announced "Engaging A-Protocols" as Mego shrank down to try to grab one of the robots feet. The robot moved quickly, trying to stomp on Mego with its clawed feet.. Instead, Mego reached up and grabbed the descending foot even as he expanded to full size, knocking the droid onto its back.

Shego swung the heavy candle-holder like a baseball bat. The droid she was aiming at calmly announced "Engaging S Protocols" before ducking under the swing. Before Shego could recover and swing the pole back, the droid had grabbed the pole in one hand and used the grip to deliver a powerful kick to Shego's midsection. Shego gasped as the wind was driven out of her, the metal claws slashing her light sweater and her pale green skin. Fortunately, the claws were only designed to aid in traction, or the blow might have done enough damage to incapacitate Shego even with her boosted healing powers.

The two remaining droids dodged around Shego in her moment of distraction, leaving only Ron between them and their targets. Ron picked up another metal candle stick holder. Instead of wielding it like a bat, however, he gripped it near it's mid point and began spinning the heavy metal rod like it was a propeller.

"Engaging A protocols." announced the two robots. One dived low at Ron's feet, even as the other tried to dodge around Ron.

Ron's staff lashed out, one end knocking the diving robot even closer to the ground. Ron used the impact to move the staff faster, the other end of the metal rod smashing into the jaw of the robot that had tried to dodge.

Monique back peddled franticaly, cradling Sheki to her chest. She found her eyes glued to watching Ron. She had never seen him fight like this before… to tell the truth, she had never seen Ron fight before, period. Wielding an ornate iron and brass candle stand against two female figures, the lanky young man should have seemed ridiculous. Instead, he moved with quickness and precision, blocking the two robots from getting around him in the narrow aisle way and protecting the noncombatants in the mostly empty church building. His face was calm, almost blank; totally unlike Kim's icy combat expression of always trying to calculate the odds or Shego's fierce grin of savage enjoyment.

Neither Kim nor Shego were grinning now. Kim, two on one, was discovering the odds were most definitely not in her favor. Every attack she tried, even ones she had used dozens of times and swore were flawless, seemed to be effortlessly blocked by these two robots. Worse, whenever she tried to focus on one, the other would unleash a powerful punch to Kim's body. While Kim could stand a lot of abuse, she knew it was only a matter of time before she would fall in battle.

Shego, one on one, was faring just as bad. For one thing, these robots seamed totally immune to Shego's greatest weapon, her plasma powers. Second, whenever she tried a punch, the robot not only easily blocked it but would kick out at Shego, knocking her back. Already, Shego was panting from exertion, blood trickling from dozens of scratches to her body. A small, frightened corner of her brain wondered how long she could hold out, and what would happen to Kasy and Sheki if she failed.

Mego desperately wanted to help his sister or his future sister-in-law, but it was all he could do to handle the Cee-Cee in front of him. Only his shrinking powers had enabled him to avoid blows that would have put him out of the fight; as it was, he was becoming rapidly exhausted trying to keep up with his cybernetic opponent's assault.

Dr. Director circled the now cyclopean Cee-Cee warily. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the others fighting with others of the robots. She was startled to see that Ron was managing to hold his own with two of the robots, while Kim was losing to her two and Shego was having trouble dealing with one. Her mind, trained to analyze any situation for possible strengths and weaknesses, wondered if it was linked to these 'A', 'S', and 'K' protocols. Dr. Director's assessment of her opponent was that it was faster and stronger then Dr. Director herself, and while Dr. Director had managed to land one or two punches on the machine, the only damage she had managed to do so far was the eye she had shot out. Still, Dr. Director decided, she had one edge over her opponent; a much greater backlog of experience with being blind in one eye.

Dr. Director rolled suddenly into the Cee-Cee's blind area. Even as it swung to bring Dr. Director into sight, she was running to the back of the church. She ignored the gun and instead went for the weapon she should have used first… her Global Justice communicator. "Director to any available units… assault by unknown forces. Home in on my transmission." she snapped into the handheld device.

Ron turned, moving like a well oiled machine. The heavy metal rod smashed into the back of one of the Cee-Cee's necks, with all the force Ron's wiry body could put behind it. In a shower of sparks, the Cee-Cee collapsed, her head coming partially off her body. The other Cee-Cee stepped back, considering Ron carefully. He raised the staff in front of his body with one hand and, with the other hand, made a 'come here' motion.

The six remaining Cee-Cee's considered their options. One unit had been disabled by a non-primary threat source. Another non-primary threat source had managed to summon aid, which was rapidly approaching. The chance of achieving their primary objective was now relatively nil; At least two Cee-Cee's were required to cope with the primary threat sources (Kim Possible and Shego), and it would take four or more to either kill or knock the two women unconscious. The remaining Cee-Cee's were outnumbered by the non-primary threat sources (Ron, Dr. Director, Dr. Possible, Mrs. Dr. Possible, the priest, the wedding coordinator, and Monique) and at least one non-primary threat source had demonstrated an ability to disable a Cee-Cee. It was time to switch to the secondary priority. The two robots fighting Kim stepped back and threw smoke grenades on the floor. The other Cee-Cees followed suit, until the building was full of thick smoke, impossible for a human to see through, but easily navigated by the Cee-Cee's using infrared vision. They moved together, taking out the one they had identified as being the best fighter, and then vanished into the smoke.

Kim found her way to the front doors and opened them wide, to start the smoke dissapating, and then came back to the middle of the church hall. Shego and her mom were going through, opening windows to help ventilate the area. The priest had the wedding coordinator sitting down and was talking to him to help the man recover from his shock. Kim looked around, first checking to make sure that Kasy Ann, Sheki Go, and Shego were all safe, before checking on everyone else.

"Where's Ron?" demanded Kim.

"One of those yellow people grabbed him." said Monique. "Just when the smoke started. Then it pressed a hand against Ron's face, and he fainted."

Shego shook her head. "What is it was bad guys wanting the side kick?" she asked, then looked around.

The Cee-Cee that Ron had taken out still laid on the floor. The retreating robots had made no effort to collect or salvage it. "Side kick had some moves." Shego reluctantly admitted, frowning angrily. She had actually been losing to one of these, and Kim had been being worn down by two while letting five by… how had Ron managed to take one out while foiling a second one's attempts to get past him?

"Let's find out what's up with these bots." said Kim. She knelt by the now inactive Cee-Cee and pulled out her kimmunicator. "Wade, I need all the info you can get on this droid." she said, placing the kimmunicator by the droid.

"I'm on it." said Wade. Several cables extended from the Kimmunicator and hooked up to the droid's head and body.

Above the Kimmunicator, a holographic image began to form, showing a wire diagram of one of the Cee-Cee's.

"What's the sitch with the combat droid?" asked Wade, as he continued electronically probing at the machine.

"A bunch of them just barged into my wedding rehearsal, tried to grab Kasy and Sheki, and grabbed Ron instead." said Kim.

"Here's the freaky thing." said Shego, butting in. "Me and Kim could barely keep up with these things, but this one got taken out by the doofus."

"Hey, that doofus was kicking serious bot-butt." said Monique, glaring at Shego.

Wade cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm not surprised. This thing has three separate combat protocols established."

"A, S, and K?" said Dr. Director, coming over after talking with the agents who had showed up.

"Correct." said Wade. "The A protocol is a general combat system… Some good moves, but something anyone with serious training could take on. S and K are much more complex… someone apparently had taken hundreds of hours of footage of Shego and Kim fighting, against each other and against other fighters, and used them to program two sets of combat protocols: One specifically designed against Kim, the other specifically against Shego."

"Can you tell us who sent them? Or where the bots are taking Ron?" asked Kim.

"Who sent them… no can do, Kim." said Wade. "All the volatile programming is wiped. The combat protocols were burned into their ROM, that's why I could read them. Based on hardware specs, someone used one of Drakken's Bee-Bees as a base model, but it lacks the Bee-Bee's accelerated speed factor. Also, each unit is much more capable of independent operation."

"Here's a thought." said Shego. "Since Dr. D built the Bee-Bees, maybe he built these too?"

"Oh, come on." said Kim. "He's in prison. Most likely, he sold someone the original blueprints, and they've finally built an improved model."

Wade interrupted. "Got good news… I've managed to locate Ron."

Dr. Director cleared her throat. "Kim… as much as Global Justice owe you and Ron, I cannot authorize a GJ strike team just to go after a sidekick. GJ's primary theatre of operation is in the United States."

"No, but you can authorize a team to save your aged…" began Shego testily.

"SHEGO!" snapped Kim. Kim turned to Dr. Director. "I understand you have limits on what you can do. Don't worry, I'm sure we can handle this. Right, Shego?"

Shego shrugged. "Those bots took me by surprise. I can handle them now."

Kim frowned. "Let's give ourselves an edge. Wade, keep an eye on Ron's location and let us know if it changes. Shego, we need to get to the hotel."

"What can I do to help?" said Monique. Mego came over, wanting to help also.

"Monique, I need you to go get a couple of items while Shego and I get changed." said Kim. "Mego, I've got the most dangerous assignment of all… baby-sit the kids."

"You idiots!" screamed Adrenna Lynn at the six remaining Cee-Cees. "I wanted Kimmy's kids, NOT the side kick!"

Ron, still unconscious, lay slumped on the ground. The one eyed Cee-Cee stepped forward. "Forgive us, mistress. After Cee-Cee 1 was destroyed, we realized that we could not accomplish objective one. So, we grabbed the best fighter and returned."

"I meant, whichever of the two brats was the best fighter!" growled Lynn. "And what makes you think this… this guy was the best fighter there?"

"He was the only one able to disable a Cee-Cee unit." said the one eyed Cee-Cee. With the demise of Cee-Cee 1, Cee-Cee 2 was now in command despite her impaired function.

"FrEEKY." said Lynn. "And NOT in a good way."

She blew out her breath. 'Ok, girl' she told herself. 'Cameras are rolling, and your stunt double is a dud. Just find a way to make this look good.'. "Drakkie-poo said that Kim always seemed able to find her side kick. Shego will probably be tagging along. When they attack, capture Kim Possible and bring her to me."

"And Shego?" asked Cee-Cee 2.

"Keep her busy. Humiliate her." said Lynn. "Maybe, if Kim asks real nice, I'll even let Kim keep her as a pet after I'm done here. "

The Cee-Cee nodded. "As you command, mistress."


	4. Something Green

-1Wedding Bell Greens

Chapter 4: Something GREEN?

By: NoDrogs

This is the fourth in the 'Small Possibilities' series. Kim Possible, Shego, Ron, Monique, and other associated characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation and are used without permission for non-profit reasons. Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible are my own creations, permission is given for people to use them in their own artwork and stories, as long as I get a mention. This is a Kim/Shego and Ron/Monique romance story, you have been warned.

Shego frowned inside the hotel room. "Kim?"

"Yes, Shego?" asked Kim, from where she was busy pulling on a black and green jumpsuit that she had kept as a souveneir from when she and Shego had been mind controlled.

"If I ever told you that I wanted to get into your pants, this is SO not what I meant."

Kim poked her head out of the bathroom. "Look, Shego… last time, those robots were able to kick our butts because they've been programmed to handle me and you, right?"

"Right." said Shego.

"But they can't handle you if they think you're me, and they can't handle me if they think I'm you." said Kim.

"Way over the pronoun limit for one sentence, princess." said Shego. "I can see going in disguised, but why as each other?"

"Their fighting styles against you and me are ROM based." said Kim. "If they're fighting in the A protocol, they'll switch over to the right protocol as soon as they identify our fighting styles. But if we can get them to 'lock in' on the S or K protocols, they can't switch back as long as we're fighting them."

"Ok, you've got the outfits, and Monique's getting us some wigs and make-up so we'll look like each other. But what about the plasma powers?" asked Shego.

"Already covered." said Kim. "Dr. Erol is still loaning me the plasma pack."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

Kim sighed. "If you must know, I was getting kind of tired of not being able to play Plasma-Powered Patty Cake with you three, ok?"

Shego frowned. "Kim… you're not upset at being the only one in our family without plasma powers, are you?"

"Well…" said Kim. "Sometimes, I just feel a little excluded."

Shego came over and hugged Kim firmly. "Kim… believe me. The twins and I could NEVER exclude you. Kim, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and you're easily twice the mother to those two kids then I'll ever be."

Kim hugged Shego back. "Shego… It means a lot to me to hear you say those things, but we're co-parents. We're equally the mothers of those two… we just have different skills."

"Yeah, I play Plasma Powered Patty-Cake, you play 'Peekaboo'…" said Shego. She lifted her hands to cover Kim's eyes, then pulled them apart. "Peekaboo." said Shego.

Kim couldn't help it… she laughed. Shego covered Kim's eyes again, and this time bent over to give the woman she loved a long, soft kiss.

Kim moaned in surprise, then pressed her chest against Shego's. The thin material of the cat-suit let Kim feel Shego's body heat. Kim put her left arm around Shego's waist. Kim's right hand rested on Shego's bare mid-riff, then her fingers started to slip down the front of the relaxed-fit cargo-pants Shego was wearing.

"Got the stuff!" called Monique, entering the apartment. She was carrying several boxes, piled up so high she wasn't able to see around them.

Startled, Kim jerked back, leaving a very disappointed Shego. Shego glared at Monique, tempted to throw a plasma bolt even though she knew Monique was one of Kim's best friends. Instead, Shego just turned to look at Kim and said, promisingly, "Later."

"Later what?" asked Monique, setting the boxes down on the table.

"Um, PPS…" said Kim. "Private parent stuff."

Monique shrugged and opened the top two boxes, revealing a dark red wig and a black wig. "I wasn't able to find any wigs with green highlights, but I bought some hair dye." said Monique, setting the wigs out.

"Hey, today is a good day to dye." said Shego.

Kim and Monique looked at her.

"Ok, ok, so Ron started out the bachelor party by making us watch a Star Tech movie that was on, ok?" said Shego. Shego had mocked the movie while it was on, but had made a mental note to herself to see what Kim would look like in a Klingoff female warrior's outfit.

Kim picked up the black wig and draped it over her head. "Let's get styling." she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dr. Possible sighed, wishing he could do more to help his daughter and her fiancee rescue Ron. He picked up the phone in his hotel room and dialed a number.

"Hello, Dr. Possible." said Wade, picking up the phone in his bedroom / computer lab. His computer had traced the call, automatically accessed the hotel's reservation computer, and flashed the data on the screen before Wade had even started to reach for the phone.

"Hey, Wade." said Dr. Possible. "Any chance the special 'wedding present' can be here in time to help Kim?"

Wade sighed. "Dr. Freeman is still working on the AI systems… remember, we were expecting a couple more days until the wedding and presenting it to the couple. I was just going to his lab to try to help him speed it up."

"You? Leaving your room?" said Dr. Possible. He and Mrs. Dr. Possible had talked to the brilliant young computer genius and his parents several times, concerning the young boy's extreme agoraphobia.

"Yeah." admitted Wade. "Mom's going to take me right over there, and I'll have computer cellular hook up all of the way.". Somehow, being able to stay online helped Wade with his fear of being outside his room. Partially, because he could use various spy satellites to make sure that the millions of terrible things he could imagine weren't actually happening.

"You go." said Dr. Possible. "Anything is possible for a Po… Load."

"Thanks, Dr. P." said Wade, comforted by Dr. Possible's rather oddly worded encouragement.

"Anything I can do to help, Wade." said Dr. Possible. "Anything I can do." . He sighed as he hung up the phone.

Rufus looked up. With Ron missing, he had gravitated to the Dr. Possible's room. "Chear'up." he squeaked.

"Thanks, little guy." said Dr. Possible. "I know you wish you could help too."

Rufus nodded. Unfortunately, Kim and Shego had decided that bringing anyone else along might interfere with Kim's plans to confuse the Cee-Cee's by having Kim dress and look like Shego, and Shego look and dress like Kim.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ready?" asked Kim.

"You really LIKE going out in public wearing this?" complained Shego. "I feel like I'm seconds away from these pants falling down and showing off my undies."

"Kim was a cheerleader." pointed out Monique. "Lots of people have seen up her skirt."

"MONIQUE!" blushed Kim, franticly. "Look, the pants are a lot more practical then they look." said Kim, to Shego. "I've never had a pair fall down on a mission, ever."

"What about Ron?" asked Shego, knowing that Ron had lost his clothes several times while trying to help Kim.

"In case you haven't noticed, both you and I are a lot hip-pier then Ron." said Kim.

"Boy's got a nice tush, though." commented Monique.

"Anyway," Kim said to Shego, ignoring Monique's comment. "You're one to talk. I can't even WEAR underwear under this."

"I know. Liberating, isn't it?" said Shego.

Kim sighed and activated her Kimmunicator. "Wade, Shego and I are ready to go in."

"Ok, Sheg… I meen, Kim." said Wade. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for back up?"

"Positive." said Kim. "We don't know what that woman and her androids might be doing with Ron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nooooo! I can't stand it!" screamed Ron, his body tightly tied down to a heavy metal cot frame. He writhed in the ropes, desperately trying to pull a hand free of confinement but unable to. "Somebody, HELP!"

Adrenna Lynn glared down at the helpless Ron, then lifted a hand out and brought it down… to scratch the tip of his nose. "There, better?" she growled.

"Ah…. Thanks." said Ron, sighing in relief. "I don't know what it is about getting tied down horizontally, but it always seems to make my nose itch."

"Are you always this way?" asked Lynn, kind of new to the whole 'taking hostage' thing. "I mean, Drak…. Er, the person I'm working with never said you were such a whiner."

"Hey, you have a bunch of robots kidnap you and tie you to a bed, THEN you can complain about my whining." said Ron. "You won't even order out for some Nacos!"

"Next time, KILL the sidekick." grumbled Lynn. "Don't kidnap him, kill him."

"Can you at least turn on the TV or something for some entertainment?" said Ron. "Usually, when I get kidnapped, the kidnapper at least talks about his plans."

"And you find that entertaining?" demanded Lynn.

"You obviously never listened to any of Drakken's plans." said Ron confidently. "He's all 'I'm SO going to take over the world', and then Kim or Shego says something that's so funny and…"

Lynn growled. "Do NOT mention those two together in a sentence."

"Who, Kim and Shego?" asked Ron.

Lynn lunged at Ron, about to punch him. Only the fact that the one-eyed Cee-Cee had entered stopped her.

"Mistress. Kim and Shego have been detected, approaching." said Cee-Cee 2.

"Excellent!" said Lynn. She rushed over to a large computer console and turned it on. On the monitor appeared a long range surveillance camera view of Kim and Shego riding as passengers in the cab of a moving truck.

"Hey, I wanna see too!" complained Ron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shego, dressed in a mid-riff bearing top and loose cargo pants, sat in the middle of the cab. The flesh-tone make up over her face and the dark red wig were beginning to itch, and the man driving didn't seem to want to shut up.

"Glad I could do ya girls this favor, yah." said the man. "Anything for Kim Possible, yah, the girl who saved our moving truck from going over the side of that cliff, doncha know…"

Kim elbowed Shego, to remind Shego that she was supposed to be acting like Kim.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Oh, it was nothing." she said, trying to mimic Kim's sweet tones. "Any mild-mannered reporter for a major daily metropolitan newspaper could have done the same thing."

The joke went right over the truck driver's head. "No, no, we'd never have thought of usin' those elastic ties as a trailer hitch, for sure, even if one of us could have climbed up that mountain, yah."

Shego leaned close to Kim, who was now wearing a black and green bodysuit, greenish-white makeup, and a black-and-green wig. "You go through this for EVERY ride?" Shego hissed softly.

"Some of us don't have jet pilot licenses." said Kim, whispering back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Six mustard-colored Cee-Cees suddenly appeared in front of the moving truck. Startled, the driver slammed his foot down on the brakes, bringing the truck to a halt.

"Thanks, Gord Fjordensen! We'll get off here!" said Kim, opening the door to the cab.

"Wait a minute." said Shego. "Big, heavy truck here… can't Goro or whatever his name is just run over them."

"What, and hurt old Bessie here, ya?" asked the driver, patting the dashboard of his truck with loving affection.

"Come on, KIM." said Kim. "Kim Possible doesn't get her rides to fight for her, she fights her own battles."

"Fine, fine." said Shego. She slid out, grumbling. "You watch, if I ever start going around and saving the world, I'm definitely going to want more than just a lift."

Shego and Kim positioned themselves, in battle stances, in front of Mr. Fjordensen's truck.

"Remember!" hissed Kim. "No lighting up until we get Ron out."

"Right, right, save the side kick." said Shego. "THEN fry robot rear."

Kim snapped her fingers, her gloved hands igniting from plasma. The plasma pack, nestled against the hollow of her back, glowed with warmth. "Let's rock."

"Hey," said Shego. "That should be my line."

"Shego. Kim Possible."

Shego and Kim turned to see, perched on the cab of the truck, the one-eyed Cee-Cee. She pointed at Shego. "Capture Kim Possible.".

The other Cee-Cee's swarmed at Shego. Shego punched and kicked, some of the blows actually getting through as the Cee-Cee's were prepared for Kim's fighting style. Kim, using her plasma glowing hands, grabbed at two of the Cee-Cee's and yanked them off, then grabbed the next two. Holding one of the Cee-Cee's with her left hand, Kim smashed her right hand into the Cee-Cee's face, burning through its face to the vulnerable electronics underneath. Cee-Cee 2 leapt off the cab of the truck, tackling Kim.

Shego, on the other hand, had shoved the other two Cee-Cee's off and was pummeling one of them when she saw Kim get knocked to the ground by the one-eyed Cee-Cee's. "Pumpkin!" Shego yelled. One of the Cee-Cee's she was fighting used the distraction to press a hand against the side of Shego's face. Shego gasped, then slumped unconscious.

"She-gee!" gasped Kim, then used a double foot kick to send Cee-Cee two flying. Three of the remaining Cee-Cee's dog-piled on top of Kim, as the Cee-Cee that had rendered Shego unconscious gathered Shego into its arms. Cee-Cee #5, carrying Shego, raced toward Adrenna Lynn's lair.

Cee-Cee #2 stepped forward, staring at where Kim, disguised as Shego, was pinned down. Cee-Cee 2 spoke. "Objective one: Capture Kim Possible and bring her to mistress. Accomplished. Objective two: Keep Shego busy. Accomplished. Beginning objective three."

Kim gasped in fear as the one eyed Cee-Cee loomed threateningly over her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adrenna Lynn gloated as the Cee-Cee android strapped the unconscious female figure to the bed.

"You got KP?" gasped Ron in shock.

"That's right!" said Adrenna Lynn. "At last, Kim Possible, we meet again! And now…". Lynn frowned. "Wait a minute, why isn't she responding?"

"Mistress." said the Cee-Cee. "Target Kim Possible was rendered unconscious through use of a neural stun touch."

Lynn sighed. "Hello? Can't begin gloating until the hero is awake. Wake her up!"

The Cee-Cee tilted her head. "Mistress. Target Kim Possible is dangerous. If she is awake, your safety cannot be guaranteed with only one Cee-Cee unit protecting you."

Lynn pointed at the metal bands holding the female figure down. "Hello? You cuffed her down. There's no way she can escape from there without a plasma welding torch. Now wake her up."

"As you command, mistress." the Cee-Cee said. It placed its hand on Shego's face.

"Huh? Who, what, where…" said Shego, waking up. She looked around. "Stoppable. Robot. And…"

"Yes!" said Lynn. "It is I, your greatest arch nemesis!"

"I thought that was Dr. Drakken." said Ron.

"Do I know you?" asked Shego, staring in puzzlement at Lynn.

"Hello? Adrenna Lynn? The frEAKiest extreme stunt woman of them all?" said Lynn. "Until your cold, cynical schemes destroyed my beautiful television program, which brought joy to millions!"

Shego glanced at Ron. "Um?"

"Oh, you remember, KP." said Ron. "You proved that Lynn was a fake."

"A fake?" screamed Lynn. "WHAT DO YOU TWO KNOW ABOUT SHOW BUSINESS?"

"And I thought Drakken ranted too much." said Shego.

"You'll learn, Kim Possible!" snapped Lynn. "You think SHEGO is a bad girl? I'll show you such depths of ultimate blackness and evil, you'll be begging to be my sex toy!"

"Ok, two things." said Shego. "One, Shego has more bad in her little pinky then you have in your entire over-made up body. And I should know, because two…"

Shego's hands lit up with green flames, allowing her to easily burn through the metal bands holding her down to the table. "I AM Shego!"

Lynn stepped back, terrified. She turned at the Cee-Cee. "You idiot! You've captured Kim's stunt double!"

"Ok, I'm confused now." said Ron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim struggled in the grip of the three Cee-Cee's holding her down, as the one eyed Cee-Cee continued to drone on.

Cee-Cee #2 stood in front of a large screen. "And here, we have video footage from Lair #241, the night you came back from an all night party."

On the screen, an image of a very drunk Shego appeared, walking in with a lamp shade balanced on her head.

"Ok…" said Kim. She looked down, at where the other Cee-Cees had forced a pink apron on over her green and black body suit. "What's going on here."

"We are accomplishing objective three: To humiliate Shego." said the cyclopean Cee-Cee. "Next, we have later that night where you are using a personal bio-waste disposal system while your body attempts a system purge of alcoholic products and semi-digested food stuffs."

Sure enough, on the screen appeared a picture of Shego bent over a toilet, throwing up rather noisily.

Suddenly, the screen exploded into green flames. Kim twisted her head to see…

"Please tell me they didn't get to Drakken's all-villains mixer party" said Shego, still wearing a black mid-riff baring shirt and loose pants, but with the makeup and wig removed. "Never let Senior Senior Junior offer to mix you a drink.". She raised her glowing hands. "Nobody shows footage of me dancing with a hat-stand and lives."

"Shego!" cried Kim. "Got Ron?"

"Oh yeah… I took out one of these things back there, and he's guarding the person who was giving these things their orders." said Shego.

"Error… two target Shegos…" said the four Cee-Cees. Kim took advantage of their distraction to slip out of their clutches, then back kicked one, sending it slamming into a tree. Shego pounced the other two, hurling plasma bolts at the ground they were standing other. The explosions knocked the Cee-Cee's down, and Shego managed to quickly drive them inactive even as Kim finished deactivating the one she had started on.

Cee-Cee 2 back away quickly, her one eye darting back and forth. Mistress's plan had failed. Creator must be informed. She began running to the nearest pay phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, you! Blue-guy!".

Dr. Drakken, busy pondering over the Checker Board in the recreation area of Prison Complex 13, looked up. The guard who had been calling held up a handset. "You've got a telephone call."

Dr. Drakken walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello… Is that you, mommy? I just want to say again it was all Cousin Ed's fault…"

"Negative." came the voice of one of Drakken's Cee-Cee units.

Dr. Drakken frowned. "Why are you calling me here? -sigh- Let me guess. Lynn's plan to use Richard… Rick…"

"Ron Stoppable." supplied Cee-Cee 2.

"The buffoon failed." said Dr. Drakken. "And Lynn and you barely managed to get away."

"Negative." said the only surviving Cee-Cee. "Analysis of data records indicate that Lynn was captured."

"What?" said Dr. Drakken. "Rats, this never happened with Shego… Shego always got away. Wait a minute… if Lynn is captured, she might tell Kim and Shego that I've been secretly trying to ruin their family life. Bah, why am I worried. What are the odds that Lynn will break and tell Kim and Shego about me?"

"Approximately 9,999 to 1." reported Cee-Cee 2. She waited. "Creator? Are you there? Creator?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" screamed Adrenna Lynn.

"Oh, hi, KP!" said Ron. "I was just telling Lynn about all our adventures together since you and she last fought."

"Please, I'll do anything!" said Lynn. "I'll tell you everything, I'll confess to the police, I'll even date guys, just make him shut up!"

"And I thought only Drakken could be that boring." said Shego.

"Drakken!" said Lynn. "It was his idea! All of it! He provided the Cee-Cees, he wanted your kids to be the leaders of an army of Cee-Cees, it was all his fault!"

"Um, News Flash?" said Kim. "Drakken is in jail?"

"Hah! He's running his criminal empire from his cell!" said Lynn. "I've got proof! Telephone transcripts, visitation records, I've got it all!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dr. Drakken knew that Shego and Kim Possible, quite possibly the two most dangerous women in the world, would very shortly have some very hard questions to ask him. Burning questions, in Shego's case. Painfully burning… the type where, if you were lucky, you woke up in a hospital ward after major skin grafting.

As a resourceful, experienced villain, Dr. Drakken knew just what to do, and he was doing it. He was laying on his bunk, curled around his teddy bear, and sucking on his thumb. "They're going to come for me… they're going to come for me…" kept repeating in his head.

"Ah. Doctor Drakken."

Dr. Drakken screamed in fear, then paused. "Wait a minute… you don't sound like Shego or Kim…"

"I am not, doctor. But I understand you have managed to greatly upset those two young ladies." said Señor Senior Senior.

Dr. Drakken looked up. The older man was dressed in a bright orange tuxedo, with the number '555' emblazoned on the front. In the lapel was a bright orange flower. "What are you doing here, Senior Senior?"

"Please. It is Señor Senior Senior." said Señor Senior Senior. "Like you, I appear to be a prisoner here. But in truth, I have managed to recover my vast financial holdings and used it to provide comforts for myself and my… companions."

Dr. Drakken looked up. "What sort of comforts?"

"Oh, little things." said Señor Senior Senior, shrugging. "The padded benches in the weight room. A few extra items down in the technology lab. And of course, the In-terror-net computer server you have been using."

"You set that up?" said Dr. Drakken.

"Of course." said Señor Senior Senior. "We are living in the digital age, after all.". Señor Senior Senior gestured. The door to Dr. Drakken's cell opened up. "You see, I had the same idea you had. To turn my prison into my new base of operations. I just had access to resources you didn't have. Vast financial resources."

"But… why tell me this?" said Dr. Drakken. "I'm about to become a plasma shish-ka-bob."

"Now, doctor, that would be a waste." said Señor Senior Senior. "I have been watching your efforts. While you have failed, you have proven that you truly are an inventive, evil, mad genius. The NICE Collars, the Cee-Cees… bold work. Why, with your brilliant designs, and my economic resources…"

"We could rule the world!" shouted Dr. Drakken. "Um, if I don't die in the next thirty minutes or so, that is."

"As it happens, I have a boat waiting downstairs, in a secret cove." said the older super villain. "Some advice I received, when I was just starting out in the evil business."

"You're helping me to escape?" said Dr. Drakken.

"We need to work together." said Señor Senior Senior. "Neither of us are as young as we once wore, and both of us have been betrayed by our most trusted associates turning to good. You and Shego, me and my own son. If we wish to see our evil truly triumph, we must work together. But it will take time."

"Time?" said Dr. Drakken. "Like, months?"

"Years, more like." said Señor Senior Senior. "But do not fear. I have prepared an island for us, with everything we will need while we work on our plans. We will be quite comfortable, I'm sure. Gemini has already assured me he has found everything quite comfortable."

"Gemini?" said Dr. Drakken. "That dog-loving freak?"

"As I said, doctor." said Señor Senior Senior. "We all need to work together. My money, your inventive genius, Gemini's personnel."

Señor Senior Senior led Dr. Drakken down a long staircase to where his high-speed hydroplane yacht, the 'S.S.S. Seniority' awaited to whisk them to his private tropical lair/island.


	5. Here Come the Brides

-1Wedding Bell Greens

Chapter 5: Here Comes the Brides…

This is the fourth in the 'Small Possibilities' series. Kim Possible, Shego, Ron, Monique, and other associated characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation and are used without permission for non-profit reasons. Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible are my own creations, permission is given for people to use them in their own artwork and stories, as long as I get a mention. This is a Kim/Shego and Ron/Monique romance story, you have been warned. The song included here was written by me.

"All right, people!" said the wedding director, mopping his brow. He had recovered from his nervous breakdown, caused by the fact that the wedding rehearsal had been broken up by an attack of combat robots. He just hoped that the old theater superstition that a bad rehearsal meant nothing would go wrong on opening night; if that was true, this wedding would go flawless. "It's magic time!" he said.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Oh, I'm so excited!" said Nana Possible. She was sitting on the side of the church usually reserved for the groom's guests, so she could sit next to her good friend Mrs. Lipsky. "Little Kimberly Ann's wedding."

"You must be so proud." said Mrs. Lipsky. "I just wish I knew what happened to little Drew."

"I'm sure he's fine." assured Nana Possible. "It's a good thing for him he wasn't there when Kimberly Ann and Shego showed up at Prison 13... I understand they were quite upset."

"I don't blame them." said Mrs. Lipsky. "Interrupting a wedding rehearsal… Really, I tried my best to teach my little Drew some manners."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rufus dashed into the church, over to the organ. "Hit it!" he squeaked to the organ player. The organ player grinned and begin playing the chosen music.

The doors opened. Ron and Monique, dressed in formal black outfits, walked in. Each was wearing a white harness, holding one of Kim and Shego's twin daughters. For once, Kasy was actually wearing a dress; a bright green, lacy dress. As Monique picked up a handful of pink flower petals and scattered them to the side, Kasy reached in and tossed a handful of her own. Ron walked with all the stately grace he could muster while carrying a black velvet pillow carefully out of an inquisitive Sheki's reach. Sheki was wearing a green dress that exactly matched her sister's, and both girls had their hair braided into cute little pig-tails.

Following them was Shego and Kim, wearing the outfits Monique had designed for them.

Kim was dressed in a pale pink dress, with a thin pink veil draped over her face. The dress was slanted, leaving Kim's left shoulder bare while covering Kim's right shoulder with a puffy sleeve. The dress itself clung to Kim's body, without any additional frills, and extended down to her knees. The bottom hem of the dress was also cut on a bias; while the skirt only came to Kim's right knee, the skirt extended past her ankle on Kim's left side. If it wasn't for the platform/high healed pink shoes Kim was wearing, she would have worried about stepping on the skirt.

Shego's outfit was a mirror image of Kim's, except in pale green. Shego's right arm was exposed, with a short puffy sleeve covering part of Shego's left arm and her shoulder. Just as at the rehearsal, Shego was wearing a pair of green flat shoes, with no heels.

Shego carried a bouquet of pale pink roses, the exact same shade as Kim's dress. Kim carried a set of pale green colored roses, which Wade had managed to locate after an online search of flower nurseries.

Behind Kim and Shego walked Kim's parents, proudly. The solemn progress of their march was a little marred by the sound of sniffling. Kim could hear, faintly, the sound of her parents talking.

"Shhh, honey, don't cry…"

"I'm sorry… it's just I always cry at weddings… and now our little Kimmie-Cub is getting married…"

"There there." said Mrs. Dr. Possible. "You don't want to ruin our little Kim-kim's wedding. Just think of something else, like rockets taking off."

"Ok, dear." said Dr. Possible, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief.

As the group moved to the alter, pop sensation Britina began to sing.

_Verse 1:_

_We've fought from the day we met, _

_Archenemies, we were a set_

_I thought you and I could never be,_

_What I wanted, family. _

_I loved you, you loved me,_

_And fighting made us free,_

_But then this is what we got,_

_These two kids are quite a lot._

_Chorus:_

_Who could know? Who could see?_

_That this is what would be. _

_Two and two would make us one,_

_That we'd be wed before we're done._

_Verse 2:_

_When each other, blows we dealt_

_We were really fighting how and what we felt_

_It wasn't heroics, it wasn't greed._

_It was to see you was the need._

_But now there's more then just us two,_

_We're going to be a family through and through.  
You need me, I need you, _

_And we will say 'I do'…_

Dr. Director and Mego watched from the front of the church. As Monique and Ron reached the alter, they turned.. Monique stepped next to Dr. Director, while Ron stood next to Mego.

Rufus, dressed in a miniature tuxedo, scampered over from the piano to stand next to the priest officiating the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved…" he began. "We are gathered here today, to unite these two loving women today in…"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"You don't understand! My daugh… someone I care about is getting married in there!" snarled Mr. Down.

"I'm sorry, sir." said Will Dhu. He and several other Global Justice agents were stationed at the entrance of the church, to make sure that no one intruded on the wedding. "You're not on the invited list."

"Do you know who I am?" snapped Mr. Down. "I'm the mayor of Go City!"

"I know who you are." said Will Dhu. "And to be precise, you are on the specifically NOT invited list."

"But… but…" spluttered Mr. Down.

"Sir, I suggest you return to Go City before you cause a disturbance, for your own safety." said Will Dhu.

"Are you threatening me?" demanded Mr. Down.

"No, sir." said Agent Dhu. "However, you might consider that both Shego and Kim are very volatile women who would NOT appreciate anything ruining their special day."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Kim and Shego handed their bouquets to Dr. Director and Mego respectively. Then, Kim and Shego turned as one and took the gold rings from the black satin pillow, carefully breaking the thin black threads that had held the rings in place. Kim took her ring and slid it onto the ring finger of Shego's left hand. "I, Kimberly Ann Possible, take you, Shego, to be my lawfully wedded wife… to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, through sickness and in health, all the days of my life.".

Shego took her ring and slid it onto Kim's left ring finger, the ornate gold band pressing against the diamond, emerald, and ruby engagement ring she had given Kim. "And I, Shego, take you, Kimberly Ann Possible, to be my lawfully wedded wife… to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, through sickness and in health, all the days of my life." Shego leaned close to Kim, so that the next words she spoke would be unheard by the rest of the congregation. "Just as long as you don't give me any more colds."

The priest smiled. "It is now my great honor and pleasure to present to you, the new Mrs. And Mrs. Possible. You may now kiss your bride."

"Kiss!" chattered Rufus from where he had scrambled up on the alter.

Shego reached out, cradling Kim's face in her hands, and brought her lips forward to kiss Kimmy, delighting in the sweetness of the slightly younger woman's mouth. Kim melted against Shego, plastering her body against Shego, and wrapped her arms around the new Shego Possible.

"Oh, James." whispered Mrs. Dr. Possible. "At last, I have another daughter."

The audience rose, applauding. But for Kim and Shego, for this moment, it seemed that the world consisted of only the two of them… and it was enough.

Finally, they broke apart and turned to face the crowd. Shego was to Kim's left, and Kim was to Shego's right. As they walked down the aisle, Monique and Ron followed them, carrying the twins. Monique smiled at seeing the two standing together, their dresses meshing just the way she had planned. "Perfect." Monique whispered.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The reception party was going well. Hego was busy sulking at a corner table with the Wegos, while Mego was in fine form, regaling the wedding guests with tales of Shego as a young child, alternating with Dr. Possible's memories of raising Kim. Both men had been careful to only choose the most non-embarrassing, yet amusing, anecdotes.

Kim and Shego were talking to Monique in a small room off stage.

"Come on, spill." said Kim. "You kept saying there was something special about our outfits."

"While I like the colors, I don't really see anything that neat about them." said Shego.

Monique smiled. "Ok, ok, I'll show you… here, come over to this mirror."

Monique led the now married couple over to a large mirror, and posed them carefully just as they had been standing, after the long kiss and they had turned to the exit. "Now, press close against each other, and look in the mirror."

"Ok, ok…" said Shego. In her mind, any reason to get close to Kim was a good reason. "But I still don't… oh, my…"

Kim just nodded, in shock. Pressed against Shego, it was obvious now. The two, slanted dresses, pressed against each other, took the form of a heart; one half pale green, the other pale pink.

"I just thought they were the perfect outfits… showing how you two truly are one." said Monique, softly.

"Monique, this is…" started Kim, then shook her head. "Words fail me." she admitted.

"Beautiful. Just… beautiful." said Shego. She stepped away from Kim, then hugged Monique. "Thank you. If you ever need anything… bank robbed, high-tech lab burgled, anything… just say the word."

"Shego!" said Kim, laughing. "Seriously, Monique. If you ever need anything, call us. We'll be there for you."

"Thanks, girlfriends." said Monique. She smiled. "I'm glad you loved the dresses. And I promise, if I ever need anything, you two will be the first ones I call."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The reception was in full swing. Mego and Dr. Possible had finished their speeches, and now it was time for traditions.

Kim held up the bouquet, her pale-green colored flowers mixed with Shego's pale pink, and scanned the floor where the unwed women had gathered. She glanced contemplatively at Dr. Director, but when she threw the bouquet, the woman that the girl who could do anything was aiming for was Monique.

Shego smiled. "Sentimental slob." she murmured under her breath, too softly for anyone to hear. Shego moved next to Kim, as Kim sat down on a chair. Shego knelt down, sliding her hands up Kim's legs. Shego deliberately let her hands reach up further then they needed to, making Kim squirm just a little, then gently pulled the pink garter off of Kim's legs.

Shego stood, holding up the elastic pink ring, and contemplated the unwed men gathered together. Using just a touch of kinetic plasma power, she shot the ring out… straight at the naked mole rat, perched on Ron's shoulder.

"Hey!" squeaked Rufus, as the garter rebounded off his tuxedoed chest. Ron, startled, grabbed the garter before it could hit the ground, then looked up as the crowd applauded. Monique, smiling, looked at him and sat down, then raised a leg provocatively.

"Well?" Monique said. "If you think I'm going to let Rufus put that on me, you're out of your mind."

Ron gulped nervously and knelt by Monique. His hands slid over Monique's soft skin, positioning the garter in mid thigh. Monique tried to hide a shiver of arousal at the feel of Ron's long, tapered fingers on her body, and hoped that the tradition of the two to catch the garter and bouquet being the next to wed was true.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"To my sister, on behalf of all of Team Go… your old Go-Communicator, restored to full function." said Mego. He cleared his throat. "We understood you've moved on, Shego. But the Wegos and I… shucks, even Hego… want you to know you can call on us, if you need us. Promise. Home is where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in."

Shego smiled. "Thanks, Mego.". She reached over and, much to Mego's shock, hugged him.

Dr. Possible stood. "Kimmy, Shego… This next gift is from a lot of us here, but it was a bit too big to wrap. If you'll just follow me…"

Kim and Shego, puzzled, followed Dr. Possible out of the Hotel party room. Several of the guests, smiling in anticipation, followed.

Parked in the front of the hotel was a swept wing aircraft, about the size of a private passenger aircraft. The nose cone was painted a bright pink, with the body matte white. Green flames were painted over the edges of the wings and the back of the plane, and on the plane's twin vertical tail fins were painted a jet black 'KPS' logo, with the P in between larger then the two surrounding letters.

A door in the front of the plane opened up and, much to Kim's surprise, out stepped Wade Load, dressed in a black suit. "Hi, Kim… sorry I missed the wedding, but I was busy making last minute adjustments to your present."

"Wade! And you're actually out of your room!" said Kim. She, like her parents, knew of Wade's agoraphobia… his intense fear that kept him, except for only the most pressing of reasons, from ever leaving the safety of his home.

"Couldn't miss your wedding." said Wade, smiling. "I present to you two… the Kimminator, mark one."

"Kimminator?" said Shego, raising an eyebrow.

"Tim and Jim named it." said Wade.

"Boo-shaw!" said the two tweebs, standing nearby.

"Just in case you go back to the world saving game, Kimmy." said Dr. Possible. "The Kimminator Mark One is outfitted with the latest stealth, chameleonic, and non-lethal weapon systems we could get for it. In addition, your Mom made sure its automated med bay was equipped with everything she could think of to handle an emergency."

Kim and Shego climbed on board. Inside, the aircraft was outfitted in thick white carpeting, with the curved walls and ceiling painted a light green.

"Welcome aboard" a pleasant, androgynamous voice said.

"Who's that?" said Shego.

"Ah, Mrs. Shego Possible." the voice said. "I am KiGo, the Komputer-Integrated Governing Operating system. I was created by Dr. Freeman to serve as an autopilot for the Kimminator mark one and to assist you and Mrs. Kim Possible in any way possible."

"I do my own flying." said Shego.

"It was my impression that you and Mrs. Kim Possible were preparing to begin your honeymoon." said KiGo. "You will find the rear cabin fully prepared for you. However, if you would rather spend the first hour or so of your honeymoon piloting, I quite understand."

Kim blinked. "Dad, this is… too much."

"No, Kimmy." said Dr. Possible, smiling at her pleased expression. "I think it's just enough."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

KIMMINATOR MARK ONE SPECIFICATIONS

Length: 60'

Wing Span: 70'

Engines: Two variable angle thrust prototype engines, with limited capacity to reach Earth orbit. Seven hover-pads, located along the underside of the plane body and wings, to allow hovering and vertical take offs and landings.

Exits: One standard side door, on the right/front of the plane. One air-lock, located on the underside/front of the plane. One emergency exit, in the back/left of the plane, near the private cabin.

Sections:

- Front cockpit: Two seats, for pilot and co-pilot. Includes heads-up displays, holographic projection systems, satellite communication systems, multi-frequency scanning systems.

-Main entrance way: Main door and airlock/underside door. Also includes a bench of three seats on the left side.

-Med Bay / Equipment storage: Sensor bed, which can be converted into seating for six. To the port and starboard side, storage lockers for medical and mission related equipment. Two robot arms, capable of being controlled by either KiGo or by a remote operator, can extend from the ceiling to perform medical tasks or other required services.

-Kitchen / Bathroom area: Small toilet, sink, and shower. Kitchen area includes shielded microwave, refrigerator, a separate sink, and food preparation area. Includes emergency exit.

-Private cabin: Two rooms, one bedroom, one nursery / guest bedroom. Main bedroom includes a closet and a round, rotating water bed. (The Tweebs' idea)

Top Speed: CLASSIFIED.

Range: Able to travel two thirds of the way around the world without refueling, or reach low earth orbit and back without needing to refuel.

Skin: Consists of four layers. From the outside in:

- Radar absorbing chameleonic skin, capable of changing color.

- Synthetic Spider Silk Skin, Plasma and Bullet Resistant. Capable of sustaining massive heat, including that of reentry.

-Near-Super-Conductive mesh / Faraday Cage, designed to mask electromagnetic radiation from the Kimminator and to protect against EMPs and similar weaponry.

-Light weight armor skin, capable of surviving pressures ranging from zero (outer space / hard vacuum) to 3 times normal air pressure at sea-level.

_Ok, hope you enjoyed the final chapter of 'Wedding Bell Greens'. If/when I write another story, I plan to involve the Kimminator mark 1. Let me know what you think of the idea._


End file.
